The 'Talk'
by fanpire1995
Summary: So far: Bella and Edward feel that Nessie needs to get 'the talk.' Bella insists that Edward join in for the talk, and he is embarrassed. First chapter is a lemon. Only have some chapters typed. PLEASE review and give me ideas to make the story better.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey Everyone! Thanks for checking out my first fanfiction. I would like this story to be atleast a few chapters long, but I only have two chapters in mind. Please read and tell me what you think, and tell me what chapters you would like to see in the story. The second chapter is the actual 'talk'**

BPOV

"Baby, Nessie is ten years old. I think we should have 'the talk' with her before she has it at school," I whispered into Edward's ear.

Edward and I were sitting on our bed in our room. I was sitting in-between his legs.

"Why would we talk to her about it _before_ she learns about it at school?" Edward mumbled.

"Because. I don't know if Renesmee is going to go through _all_ the same changes as the other girls. I want her to know. I don't want her to come home and ask me if it's going to happen to her; I want her to know and be able to talk to me about it. Get it?" I said, looking Edward straight in the eyes.

Edward and I had just been hunting with Nessie, so his eyes were a warm topaz.

"If you want to. Just count me out. I don't want to know what's going through her mind when we tell her. Plus, talking about puberty is just awkward. It's a mother and daughter thing."

"Babe, you need to be there. Nessie needs to know that she can talk to both of her parents about whatever she is feeling insecure about. I want her to know that she can come to _us_ for the answers," I argued.

"What brought this on?" Edward spat.

"I heard on the radio, that you need to talk to your child from the beginning with puberty. If you do, they will be more likely to talk to you when they want to start birth control, or whatever is on their mind. I also read it in a parenting book. I know we aren't normal parents, and we don't have a normal child, but I want us to _try_ and be as normal as possible."

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, but if I talk to Nessie with you, you _owe _me."

"Of course, sexy," I purred into his ear.

Edward checked his watch and grinned "We have, about, seven hours. Nessie is already asleep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I laughed internally. I wanted to tease Edward before I gave in, and had sex with him.

"Hmm..I don't know. I really wanted to run to Port Angeles. Can we run there and back? Maybe when we come back, we can."

Edward frowned. "Do...do you really want to run?"

"Oh yeah. You are so hot when we race. You get all competitive and it's such a turn on. It sometimes gets me all hot and bothered." I whispered into his ear.

I heard Edward breath catch. I smiled and started nibbling on his ear. He shivered from the feeling.

I moaned. "Please come for a run with me," I said sexily as I traced my index finger around his jaw.

"Bella, I-I really feel like we should do something else. Maybe we could do something on t-the bed," Edward said breathlessly.

I knew I had him.

"Baby, are you rejecting me?" I said quietly as I rolled of his lap and onto the other side of the bed. I rolled into a ball and turned my back away from Edward.

"Bella, I didn't mean that. I just...we can go for your run. I'll even race you," Edward pleaded.

"Really?" I mumbled.

"For sure."

I smiled.

"Well, I don't want to go with you," I answered stubbornly.

"What? I promise to be good."

"I want to do something else now," I exclaimed as I turned over and looked at Edward.

"Anything you want, love."

I smirked and straddled Edward's lap.

"Anything?" I purred.

He nodded.

I leaned in and kissed Edward slowly. He licked my lower lip, but I denied him access.

I gently rubbed myself against Edward's hips. Almost instantly I felt Edward's erection meet my heated core. Edward moaned.

I fake gasped. "What's this?" I said innocently as I put my hand over Edward's jean clad hard-on.

Edward moaned again.

"Bella, don't play with me, I'm stronger then you are," Edward warned me.

"You're only stronger then me, physically," I laughed.

Edward was always the one the caved first when we played sexual games. He always thought I was innocent. I'm not innocent; I play dirty.

I took both my hands and put them on each side of Edward's face and leaned in again to kiss him. We kissed for a few minutes before I started grinding into him.

"God, that feels good. More pressure, love. More," Edward gasped.

I stopped.

"I think that run is a better idea," I smirked.

Edward held onto my hips firmly, to stop me from getting up.

"Finish what you started, love," Edward said as he glared at her.

I rolled my eyes and took of my shirt and bra. Edward started playing with my nipples. He put his mouth to one and played with the other. He switched after a minute.

"I love the taste of you."

I unbuttoned Edward's shirt and through it somewhere. I ran my hands up and down his amazing flat chest. I kissed his six pack and playfully nibbled on his nipples. Edward through his head back and moaned.

EPOV

I had finally gotten my way. I love Bella, but sometimes she has the most random ideas. Why would she want to run to Port Angeles?

I unbuttoned Bella's jeans and she moved slightly, so I could pull them off her. Bella was straddling me in just her panties.

"These need to go," Bella said as she unbuttoned my jeans and slowly pushed them to my feet. I kicked them onto the floor. It felt good to have my dick out of the confines of my jeans.

Bella started to scoot down to my knees and leaned forward.

Today must be my lucky day. I was pretty sure I was getting a blow job. I act like a gentleman, but I'm still a man that loves blow jobs. Bella doesn't do this often.

Bella traced the outline of my penis through my boxers. I was_ hard_. She slowly started nibbling on the side of my penis. I wiggled my hips from the sensation. Bella looked up at me through her lashes.

"God, you're sexy," I moaned.

Bella continued to nibble part of my penis from base to head, sometimes going over her nibbles with her tongue. I was as hard as I could get.

BPOV

I hope Edward realizes that this is his treat for agreeing to talk to Nessie with me.

I leaned away from Edward's dick, and I heard him groan. I looked down and noticed that his boxers were mostly wet around his penis area. I lightly sucked on the head of his cock and tasted the precum through the fabric. I slowly pulled his boxers down with my teeth. Once his cock was free, I pushed the rest down with my hands.

I took a second to take in Edward's engorged penis. I licked my lips and lifted my hand to the base of his dick. I squeezed him slightly and started to stroke him. With every stroke, I rubbed her thumb over the head to smooth out any precum that had gathered there.

"Please...please...use your mouth," Edward gasped.

EPOV

Bella lowered her mouth onto my penis and looked at me through her lashes, again. She slowly darted her tongue out and quickly licked my head. Watching Bella and the feeling of her wet tongue, almost made me cum. _Almost._

She slowly liked my head and my shaft, while her hands continued to stroke me at medium pace. I watched as her whole mouth opened and I thrust my hips. Bella took as much of me as she could, into her mouth and sucked. It felt like she was sucking the cum out of me. I moaned and leaned back.

"Fuck," I gasped as Bella slowly grazed her teeth along my shaft.

I couldn't help but thrust into her mouth. Bella moaned and I felt the vibrations. My balls tightened and I knew I was close.

"Love, I'm going to cum," I warned her, just incase she decided that she didn't want to swallow my cum.

She moaned in response and continued to bob her head up and down, sucking on my cock. Her hand stroked me faster and I felt my penis twitch and my balls tighten even more.

"Mother fucker," I swore before I blew my load.

BPOV

Edward warned me that he was going to cum, and I moaned in response. I knew that if I moaned, then he would feel the vibrations and it would bring him closer to release. I started to suck harder and stroke him faster.

"Mother fucker," Edward gasped.

I felt a blast of cum slide down my throat. After years of blow jobs, I knew that when I gave one, Edward had the _best orgasms_ and came _really hard_. I continued to suck and stroke. I swallowed the second and thirst squirts before I felt Edward go limp in my mouth. I licked his balls and shaft, swirled my tongue around his head, and let go.

"Baby, that was amazing. Thank you," Edward said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I love you," I responded sweetly.

"I will definitely talk to Nessie with you," Edward sighed.

I smiled.

I blew my breath onto Edward's penis, to wake him up again. I took hold of him and started to suck on his balls- that woke him up- and Edward started to moan. The more I sucked, the bigger he got.

I quickly discarded my panties and went down on Edward's engorged dick. I lifted my hips and slowly brought them down. I shivered at the feeling of Edward filling my throbbing core. I quickened our pace, not having the patience to go slow. i quickly found a good pace and Edward met my thrusts. We both started panting, and before we knew it, we had climaxed. I threw my head back and quietly chanted Edward's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

I opened the front door to my house and said, "I'm home from school!"

"Nessie, can you come here?" I heard my dad say nervously.

_Wow, I wonder what happened. I bet dad did something to make mom angry._

I walked into mom and dad's bedroom to see them sitting together on the floor.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Your mother wants to talk to you about something," dad said quietly.

Mom elbowed dad in the ribs.

"I mean, we need to talk to you about something," dad winced.

"Oh. What's up?" I said as I sat down.

"There is something that we wanted to tell you about. You will learn about this at school, but we wanted you to know about it first," mom explained.

"We want to talk to you about growing up," dad added.

I frowned. _Growing up? I already know about this. My body grows faster and will stop when I'm a teenager. I look ten but I'm five. I thought we already talked about this, and why would I learn about this at school? No one knows anything about a half vampire._

"Not that," dad said as he listened to my thoughts. "We want to talk to you about...about..puberty."

"Puberty?" I repeated.

"Yes. Your body is going to go through some changes. Do you know about some of the changes already?" Mom asked confidently.

_Oh my god, I was going to be talking about boys, and boobs, and other stuff with dad here too. This is so embarrassing._

I felt myself blush.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Boys go through changes too. We can talk about those first, if you would like," mom said softly.

I heard dad clear his throat and look at the floor. _I'm guessing that mom made him come here and talk to me. I wish she hadnt, though. It would have been easier to do this with just mom. I thought stuff like this was a mother and daugher thing._

"I told her that, but she didn't listen," dad said as he looked at the ground.

EPOV

"Edward, do you want to tell Nessie what changes boys go through?"

I froze. Where did I start?

_If he starts saying something gross, I am so out of here._ I heard Renesmee think.

"Well, boys start to grow taller and their voices start to get deeper. Most teenage boys' voices crack because they are going through puberty," I started.

_Oh my god, this is so weird. If I open my eyes, mom and dad will be gone._ Nessie thought.

I watched her open her eyes and frown.

_Darn. I just hope dad doesn't say any nasty words._

"Keep going," Bella encouraged.

"Well, the other part is kind of hard to share," I said harshly.

Bella frowned at me.

"Boys and girls also start to grow lots of body hair. They grow on their legs, arms, armpits, and pubic area," Bella continued for me

_Pubic area? What?_

I gulped. I hope Nessie doesn't ask that out loud.

"Do you know what the pubic area is?" Bella asked sweetly.

"No."

"It's your _private_ area," Bella smiled.

Nessie blushed again.

"Can I go? This doesn't really include me," I muttered.

"If you leave, you will _never sleep_ with me _again. Ever_," Bella hissed quietly in my ear, so that Nessie couldn't hear.

"For boys, their penises start to grow larger as they get older," Bella said.

_Oh god. She said_ that word. _I can't believe this._

"They also experience-" I started to say before Nessie interupted.

"Enough! I don't want to know. I rather be told this at school."

"Nessie, you need to know. Some of the changes might not happen to you because you are a half vampire. I want you to know about them, just incase," Bella insisted. "Let's just skip to the part that affects you. We can start with breasts."

I froze, this is so awkward. If Nessie doesn't want to know, then we shouldn't make her.

What surprised me the most was what Nessie thought: _I want to know about all of this, but I just don't want dad to know that I'm interested to see what could happen to my body. I want mom to tell me. Just me and her. I want to know about my boobs growing, and why I saw a girl at my school wearing white pants with a brown-ish stain near the crotch, today._

"What's going to happen to my boobs?" Nessie asked nervously.

I felt bad for Renesmee. I don't remember getting the puberty and sex talk, and I feel bad that she wants to know about how her body is changing, and is afraid to ask.

Bella smiled. "They are going to slowly going to grow like mine. They may be smaller or bigger then mine, every girl is different. It's also okay if one is bigger then the other."

I couldn't help but stare at Bella's breasts. I knew her right one was slightly bigger, and Bella was very insecure about it.

"I think that it doesn't matter if you are half vampire or not. I'm postitive that your boobs will grow. I don't know if you will get your period though."

I was freaking out. I _did not want_ to hear Bella and Nessie talk about periods. I could tell when Bella was on her period-when she was human, but it wasn't something we talked about. I don't even think Bella knew that I knew. I could just tell from her smell and the way she went to the bathroom almost twice as much as she usually did.

"What's a period?" Nessie asked.

"Once a month...." Bella continued to explain.

I tuned her out and started thinking about what I was going to get Bella for her birthday. Her birthday was in a week, and I couldn't think of what to get her.

I only started listening again, when Bella started talking about when she was human.

"When I was human, I used to get bad cramps, I just hope I didn't pass that onto you. If that does happen to you, then I can put you on birth control."

"No way," I spat.

"What?" Bella exclaimed.

"My daughter will not be on birth control."

"What's birth control?" Nessie asked

We ignored her.

"Edward, _I_ was on birth control."

"Then how did I get you pregnant?"

"I ran out a week before. I didn't buy anmore and Alice didn't pack them in my suitcase," Bella hissed.

"Fine. Put her on birth control. If she gets knocked up because she thought she was _safe_, then it will be your problem," I roared.

"Edward, she might not even get her period. I was just saying that because I used birth control to help with my cramps."

I knew I was getting myself into trouble, so I say there quietly and let Bella finish telling Renesmee about her everything she needed to know.

Finally, Bella had finished and Nessie went to do her homework.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N!

Sorry, for the alert that some of you got. I noticed that someone left a review asking if there were any more chapters. I would LOVE to write more chapters to this story, but I have 'writers block'. Please give me some time, and when I write something, I will quickly upload it.

Thanks to everyone who read this story (and this A/N) and I hope I didn't waste your time.


	4. NEW STORY!

A/N!

Sorry, for the alert that some of you received. I would just like to tell everyone that, even though I have writer block for this story, I have started a new story. It's going to be great, and I really hope you go and check it out! I have the first 9 chapter already typed out, and after that I'll be adding chapter as FAST as I can.

Thank you.

~Fanpire1995

I WRITE FOR YOU


End file.
